


Moving Day

by st_aurafina



Series: The Magician Longs to See [3]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert and Dale are starting a new life; Albert hopes they are both strong enough.<br/>Set after Say Goodbye (To the World You Thought You Lived In)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

Albert surprises himself by breezing through the details of his new employment with relative ease, though he negotiates hard on salary and benefits. He isn't there to be taken advantage of. It isn't until he is holding a pile of flat-packed boxes that he realises the real obstacle is the physical move. Even though Dale is in the longest stretch of stability since his return from Twin Peaks, it feels to Albert like a fragile thing, a bone-china state that will fracture in Albert's hands.

Dale launches himself into the packing process with great enthusiasm, however. Albert comes home each evening to find the apartment a little more sparse and the stacks of boxes sitting higher and higher. Dale packs carefully but with impenetrable logic: kitchenware with books, linen with canned goods. Every night, Albert discovers his repertoire of compromise has expanded again. Dale mitigates his decisions by writing incredibly complicated lists and taping them to each box, complete with projections and opinions on the things he has packed.

At night, Albert curls around Dale's body, holding him, warm and safe under the blankets. He wishes that were enough to keep Dale whole.

On the last day, they wait for the moving van, sitting on the leather sofa together. The light slants in through the windows; the curtains are folded and packed in a carton with Albert's old chemistry set and a silver tea service he had forgotten he owned. Dale reads from the welcome brochure for their apartment block.

"Because of the architectural details (and cranky neighbours), most old apartments do not allow large pets. Cats are usually OK, but large dogs and more exotic animals generally are not." He butts his head against Albert's shoulder. "Do you think I'm going to be too exotic for them?"

Albert rolls his eyes. "Does this mean I can keep you on a leash?"


End file.
